


Выжить

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Абернети и Гриммсон скрываются на родине Гриммсона.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson
Kudos: 1





	Выжить

— Я знаю, — произнес Абернети загробным голосом, — мы останемся здесь навсегда. А потом, лет через пятьдесят, когда этот кошмар растает, нас найдут какие-нибудь маглы, а рядом с нами найдут наши палочки и...

— Через пятьдесят лет от палочек вряд ли что-то останется. Впрочем, и от нас немного. Я бы ставил на следующую весну. Ты знаешь, у нас здесь случается весна.

— Правда? Сейчас мне с трудом в это верится. И что, у вас тут цветут цветы и все такое?

— И все такое. Самая настоящая весна, ничуть не хуже вашей шотландской.

— Ну, мы до нее не доживем.

— Как хочешь, я лично собираюсь дожить. — Гриммсон лениво потянулся и подкинул поленьев в маленькую каменную печь. — У меня большие планы.

— Это какие же? — Абернети придвинулся ближе, в его зеленоватых глазах плясали отблески пламени.

— А какая тебе разница? Ты ведь не собираешься составить мне компанию. — Гриммсон усмехнулся и передал Абернети большую чашку из грубой керамики.

— Ай! Какой горячий... Нет, правда, ты хочешь сказать, что вот это все — в порядке вещей? А если нас никто не найдет?

— Послушай, ты, кажется, очень хотел, чтобы тебя не нашли! И ты не мог выбрать лучшего места, чем это.

— Я хотел, чтобы меня не нашел Гриндельвальд. Или Министерство.

— Ну что ж, пока ведь тебя и не обнаружили?

— Но мы же не можем просидеть здесь вечно!

— Не можем, — согласился Гриммсон, — но я вообще предпочитаю не загадывать наперед. Пока у нас есть запасы поленьев, пищи и даже, заметь, чая и кофе. Все, что нужно человеку.

— А когда поленья кончатся, что будем делать? Греться с помощью «инсендио»?

— Почему бы и нет? Они нам вообще-то и не нужны. Но с ними как-то уютнее, правда?

— Ладно. Но что мы будем есть? Здесь запасов недели на две.

— Ты забыл, кто я? — Гриммсон удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Я прекрасно помню, но ведь здесь не на кого охотиться! Здесь нет дичи... Нет ни одной твари, которая бы выжила в этом холодильнике.

— Поверь, некоторые твари выживают и не в таких условиях... 

— Но сюда никто не забредает. Разве что какой-то безумный олень или чокнутая куропатка. А чтобы попасть в лес, тебе нужно как-то пройти через весь этот ужас...

— Не называй снег «ужасом». Для меня вот «ужас» — ваша нью-йоркская зима. Слякоть, серость и мерзкий дождь.

— Зато в Нью-Йорке ты не рискуешь умереть, запертый в собственном доме!

— На самом деле лавины случаются здесь не так уж часто...

— Нам просто повезло, понимаю.

Гриммсон помолчал, подкинул еще поленьев и флегматично произнес:

— Ты зря думаешь, что здесь, кроме нас, никого нет...

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Абернети, как ни странно, почему-то совсем не обрадовался этой новости.

— Разное здесь водится... И если возникнет необходимость, я смогу поохотиться не только на лесную дичь.

— Ты хочешь сказать... На людей? — сипло прошептал Абернети, замерев с чашкой в руках.

— А ты как думаешь? — Гриммсон спокойно взглянул Абернети в глаза. — Вот пойду, поймаю какого-нибудь бедолагу — из тех, кому не повезло застрять здесь, как и нам. Потом притащу его сюда... Подвешу вон на том крюке для оленьих туш. И... а кстати, ты умеешь обращаться с ножом?

Абернети попытался резко вскочить, но это оказалось плохой идеей: он запутался в длинном бордово-сером пледе, который накинул на него Гриммсон, и упал, вылив на себя полную чашку бульона. Гриммсон даже рот раскрыл от изумления.

— Ты что, поверил? Я же пошутил!

Абернети, тщетно пытаясь выпутаться из пледа, проворчал:

— А кто тебя знает... Вдруг ты на полном серьезе предлагаешь мне каннибализм! Подкараулишь какого-нибудь магла и приволочешь сюда.

Гриммсон помог ему усесться. 

— Боюсь, это исключено. Людей здесь скорее всего и правда нет. Все разъехались еще лет десять назад. 

— Главное, что здесь не водятся авроры! Хоть где-то существует чистая территория...

— И аколиты. Представляешь, что будет, если здесь окажется этот... как его... Криденс.

— Аурелиус.

— Неважно. Он тут такое устроит, что вековые скалы рухнут. Поэтому будем надеяться, что он сюда не доберется.

— И правильно, пусть громит Альпы. 

— В общем, людей здесь наверняка нет. Никто здесь не выживет. Кроме меня, конечно. Про маглов и не говорю. Но зато водятся другие существа... 

— Это кто же?

— Ну, например, тролли. А что? Ты думаешь, что это все сказочки? 

— А какие они? 

— Кто-то говорит, что они напоминают огромные груды камней. Кто-то — что они как люди, только здоровенные и уродливые. А моя матушка рассказывала, что лавина сходит, когда тролль чихает. В любом случае пользы нам от них никакой. Правда, существует еще такая легенда: однажды этот поселок вот так же завалило — сошла большая лавина, и жители остались отрезаны от остального мира. У подножья самой большой горы замечали тролля. Никто не хотел с ним связываться, но один молодой парень, охотник, сумел обвести его вокруг пальца. Тролли, знаешь ли, обожают загадки. Но, к сожалению, не очень-то сообразительны. Еще одна особенность в том, что они очень честные. Если тролль тебе что-то пообещал — выполнит. И вот этот парень договорился с троллем, что если он разгадает загадку, то сможет его убить. А если не разгадает, то будет обязан таскать его на себе в лес. 

— И какую же загадку он загадал? 

— А этого никто не знает. Но тролль, конечно же, не сумел ее отгадать. Поэтому каждый день, до самой весны, он носил охотника на своих плечах в лес, а потом доставлял вместе с убитой дичью обратно в деревню. Благодаря его хитрости и смекалке люди выжили.

— Звучит интересно, но почему он не приказал троллю просто расчистить дорогу?

Гриммсон помолчал.

— Хм. Возможно, он решил, что эта лавина может быть не последней. А если он отпустит тролля, то в следующий раз ему уже может так не повезти. Да и неплохо иметь такую махину в подчинении.

Абернети улыбнулся, жмурясь от тепла, и потерся щекой о плечо Гриммсона.

— Признайся, ты сам придумал эту историю?

— Ну что ты! Этой легенде несколько веков.

— А как звали того находчивого охотника?

— Хм... Его звали Гуннар.

Абернети засмеялся.

— Почему-то я и не сомневался!

Они смотрели на пламя, и, слушая треск поленьев, Абернети понемногу успокаивался. Он не знал, что будет с ними через неделю. И даже что будет завтра. Станет ли Гриндельвальд искать их или благополучно забудет, быстро найдя себе новых верных последователей, готовых совершать все те безумные вещи, которые он называет «необходимыми жертвами». Когда Абернети понял, что просто так покинуть круг приближенных, не став для них врагом, у него не получится, он обратился к Гриммсону. Пойти ему было некуда. Он стал изгоем — теперь не только для министерств всех стран, но и для тех, ради кого он без сожалений расправился со своей прошлой благополучной жизнью. У него накопилось достаточно сведений для того, чтобы помочь аврорату любой страны в поимке Гриндельвальда. Но к властям он обращаться не хотел — во-первых, откровенно их недолюбливал, во-вторых, подозревал, что, получив все необходимое, его быстро пустят в расход. Снисхождения к политическому преступнику, правой руке Гриндельвальда, не будет. Скорее уж — показательная казнь. Да и не хотел он им помогать на самом деле. Он просто хотел исчезнуть. С трудом разыскал Гриммсона, которому хватило ума понять, к чему все идет, гораздо раньше, и разорвать сотрудничество с аколитами. Тот долго не верил, что Абернети не подослан с целью убить его или — кто знает — попытаться вновь завербовать.

Доверие между ними поначалу было очень хрупким. Но Абернети знал, что это его единственный шанс на спасение. И что этот человек сможет защитить его. Потом стало важно не только это...

Теперь, сидя в тесном охотничьем домике, о котором кроме них, похоже, не знала ни одна живая душа, и глядя на огонь, он думал, что даже если за ними с Гриммсоном отправят отряд аколитов, а с ним — пару сотен американских, французских, немецких, британских — да каких угодно — авроров, они смогут затеряться в этой странной холодной стране. И выжить.


End file.
